The pre-sacral region of the human body is difficult to access with probes such as jamshidi needles. The bowel is close to the sacrum and cannot be perforated, pinched or cut without potential adverse consequences. Additionally there is soft tissue in the area that needs to be avoided. The pre-sacral region is difficult to access with current probes because of the proximity of parietal and visceral fascia, neurovascular structures and the concave curvature of the anterior surface of the sacrum. Currently used probes are necessarily straight and enter the space occupied by the bowel and by necessity force the bowel to move away from the sacrum to form a pathway to the last lumbar making a medical treatment in the area of the last lumbar vertebra such as full end plate removal difficult to perform without risking damage to the neurovascular structures and the bowel.
There is thus a need for an improved treatment tool and method for accessing the pre-sacral area to perform medical treatments.